Descendencia
by Neliam-nessy
Summary: Que pasaria si Edward y bella tuviesen una hija?y la dejaran con los padres de ella... Esta historia la escribi mucho antes de que saliera Amanecer pero no me atrevia aterminarla.. ahora que mi musa a vuelto la e retomado.Dejar Review si quereis k siga
1. Capitulo 1 vuelta a casa

Descendencia Edward X Bella

Descendencia Edward x Bella

Me levante como todos los días, vivía con mi abuela Renèe, mi madre... no sabia nada de ella, y menos de mi padre .. solo aveces mi abuela Renèe me contaba cosas de ellos pero no sabia casi nada ... lo único que sabia sobre ellos era que se llamaba Edward Cullen y Bella Swan.

Me habían dejado con ella a temprana edad ... una recién nacida , no vivía mal con mi abuela.

Pero ahora quería vivir con mi abuelo Charlie ,aveces me iba a buscar a casa de mi abuela; pero ese día me iba a vivir definitivamente con él..

-¿Tienes todo ya cielo?

-Si abuela- grite mientras tarareaba la canción de Belinda- y poder volar , vivir y ser como yo quiero , vivir con el corazón ardiendo ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento ......

-Cielo vas a perder el avión si no sales ya .

-voy!!!- baje corriendo las escaleras con mi maleta.

Mi abuela me esperaba al pie de estas.

-Cuidate mucho y si quieres volver telefonea me e iré corriendo cariño.

-Abuela yo quiero ir a vivir con el abuelo tranquila.

-lo se pero es que apenas tienes 18 y ... te vas a aburrir mucho por allí.

-Abuela . No lo creo,el abuelo es muy gracioso conmigo

-Si tu lo dices , pero por cualquier duda ya lo sabes- me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla- cuidate.

Salí de casa sonriente , llegue al aeropuerto con 5 minutos de antelación.

-Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del avión C .957 con destino a Seattle

-Ostra!!

Corrí como puede llegue hasta la puerta de embarque

-Buenos días, me puedes mostrar el pasaporte y el billete ?

-Claro- le tendí las dos cosas

-Todo en orden que tengas un buen viaje

-gracias- busque mi haciento, cual fue mi sorpresa mi abuela me había comprado un billete de primera clase – abuela ....

Me senté y comense a pensar en forks ... era como si no tuviera nada mas en la cabeza, aquello todo de color verde ….. lluvioso pero me gustaba, tenia algo con lo que me sentía bien, no se si era los amigos que había hecho alli, o el sentirme protegida con mi abuelo …..Pero la Push eso era otra cosa, me sentía como si no hubiese otro lugar donde estar …..Bille, Sam, Paul,Quil... todos los chicos de la manada... y donde me esperaba Jacob .... mi Jake...

-perdón ....

-eh ¿? si ¿?-dije saliendo de mis ensoñaciones

-Perdone señorita pero es que ese es mi haciento …

Mire un momento al chico que me estaba hablando.

-No ,es le mio mire mi billete-dije mientras le enseñaba mi billete .

Era un chico de piel nívea bastante guapo ,era de cabello color castaño claro y sus ojos eran de color parecido al oro liquido, llevaba un pendiente en su oreja derecha y estaba un poco musculoso, pero lo que mas me gusto de el era su sonrisa.

-Oh , si perdona me equivoque- se giro- Mateo! No son estos.

-Alan son los de detrás...- un chico muy parecido a el se acerco , solo se diferenciaba en su cuerpo y en su cabello- lamento que mi primo la molestara señorita.

Arquee una ceja mientras asentía.

-en ... esto no pasa nada....

-¿como te llamas?- dijo el chico que se llamaba Alan.

-Eso a ti no te importa- dije cogiendo mi portátil e ignorándolo.

- Yo soy Mateo y este – señalo a su acompañante – es Alan.

-Encantado de conocerte preciosa- dijo con una media sonrisa el que se llamaba Alan -nos vemos luego

Suspire y lo mire nuevamente

-Me lamo Lilith y si no te importa estoy terminando un trabajo.

-Como quieras-dijo mientras se marchaba.

Se sentaron en los dos a los hacientos de detrás de mi, me quede con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Lilith niña cambia la cara-me dije a mi misma.

Fui todo el viaje con los ojos abiertos mientras ellos dormían tan plácidamente, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios... Jake mi Jake, mi abuelo … puff …..

-Aviso a los señores pasajeros, abrocharos los cinturones estamos sobrevolando el aeropuerto de seattle.

Me abroche el cinturón y me volví hacia la ventana,cerré los ojos no me gustaban para nada los aterrizajes....cuando los abrí ya estaban bajando los primeros pasajeros, Alan y mateo ya habían bajado , recoji mis cosas y salí del avión , en la puerta de llegada se encontraba mi abuelo esperándome.

-Eh !! guapa- me dijeron desde atrás.

Era Mateo.

-Espero verte de nuevo- dijo mientras Alan me guiñaba un ojo .

-Si ya.....

No me había percatado, pero mi abuelo estaba a mi lado.

-Cielo, te están molestando¿?

-No abuelo- dije abrazan dolo

-Jum...

Me devolvió el abrazo- como estas cariño ¿?- dijo mientras cogía mi maleta .

-Muy bien abuelo y tú¿? Como esta todo por aquí ¿?

-Muy bien cariño, Jacob quiere verte, te a extrañado mucho...

-Y yo a el ,abuelo y yo a él .

La verdad es que Jacob y yo nos llevábamos muy bien eramos muy buenos amigos y desde que estaba con el mi vida había dado un giro de 360º

-Te llevo a la push ¿?-pregunto mi abuelo con una gran sonrisa.

-No prefiero ducharme y arreglarme un poco

-Como quieras cariño- dijo mientras conducia hacia forks – por cierto ya estas matriculada en el intituto iras mañana

-Gracias abuelo, eres un sol – dije poco entusiasmada... esperaba tener unos dias con Jake...

Llegamos a casa, me encantaba era sencilla y mi habitación , habia pertenecido a mi madre por esa razón mi abuelo cambio el moviliario.

-Bienvenida a casa cariño.

-gracias abuelo- lo abraze de nuevo

-vamos dentro no quiero que te resfries...

-Abuelo... no empesemos ...

-Esta bien ...

Subi a mi habitacion y lo primero que hice fue escribir a mis amigos

" Queridos ana, adrian , john y Natalia

ya e llegado a forks, estoy muy bien , en el avión conoci a dos chicos muy guapos ojala me los vuelva a encontrar . Os estrañare mucho pero aun nos queda el msn y el e-mail ^^ espero que la paseis muy bien sin mi

besos y os quiero mucho

atte: vuestra loca amiga

Apague el ordenador y me dispuse a sacar mi ropa , me llevo casi toda la tarde, asi que decidi ir a ducharme.

Cuando termine baje para lavar la ropa y a ver a mi abuelo

-Abuelo !! que hay de ce.....

delante de mi estaba Jacob,sonriente y con un gran ramo de flores

-Bienvenida Lilith-me dijo con una gran sonrisa y entregandme las flores.

-Gracias jake -lo abrace, una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mi cara, mire de un lado a otro – y mi abuelo ¿?

-Me dijo que tenia que salir .. pero creo que nos queria dejar a solas ....

Arquee una ceja, pero me encoji de hombros,

Se acerco a mi y me beso en la frente como lo solia hacer siempre desde que tenia 2 años

-Te echado mucho de menos- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mi

-Y yo a ti jake

-Como fue el viaje¿?-me pregunto mientras nos dirijiamos a la cocina.

-Muy bien pero ya sabes que los aterrisajes no son mi fuerte Jake

-Jajaja dios Lilith tu nunca cambiaras …

-Lo se …

Salimos al salon, estabamos viendo una pelicula en la televisión, cuando sonó el timbre, intente levantarme para abrir pero Jake no me dejo

-Tengo que ir a abriir jake......

-No es necesario -dijo mientras , sentia como se tensaba.

-Si , y si es algun amigo

Me miro contrariado, y se dejo ir a abris

-Esta bien . - se aparto de mi.

Corri a abri la puerta. Al abrir la me lleve un gran sorpresa

-ola nos podri........, anda!! si eres la del avión

-Si soy yo- conteste sorprendida

-Alec, mira Lilit-grito a su amigo que estaba en el coche.

-Lilit quien ..........- mire a jacob que puso cara de asco, y me cojio por la cintura-ve dentro yo me encanrgo

-Pero Jake....

-Vete Lilith....-dijo con un tono demasiado serio.

-Jacob ...

Me empujo dentro de casa y cerro la puerta a mi espalda.


	2. Chapter 2 jacob

Jacob Pov

No había podido esperar a que Lilith bajase a la Push, así que decidí ir a verla a casa de Charlie, habia comprado unas flores para ella, mierda! nunca me habia pasado esto ....

-Nervios os odio-dije a mi mismo mientras tocaba la puerta-Tranquilisate Jacob.

La puerta se abrio inmediatamente.

-Hola jefe como estas?.

-Hola jaco Lilith se esta duchando, ahora saldrá.

-Gracias por la info Charlie.

-De nada chaval, no podias esperar a verla eh?

Me que de en el sitio cuando Charlie me dijo eso.

-Em...

-Jacob sabes que no me puedes mentir....

-La verdad esque no... ya sabes lo que siento por ella.

-Lose -dijo mientras caminaba asta el salón - lo único que te advierto es que como le agas daño te las veras conmigo Jacob.

Los segundos parecían eternos,hasta que Charlie se levanto del sofá.

-Bueno, me voy me toca ronda de guardia-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta-dicelo con cariño, no la asustes.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras Charlie salia de casa.

Pero que le pasa a Lil... por que tardaba tanto en salir de la ducha....

-Abuelo!que hay de cenar....Jacob!!!-grito mientras me abrazaba.

-Bienvenida a casa Lil..

-Gracias Jake-dijo mientras me sonreía

Me sonrio¿? de verdad esa sonrisa era para mi¿? no me podia creer estaba delante de mi... y y....

senti un pequeño empujon

-Jake...

-Eh¿? si que pasa?-dije un poso distraido.

-Decía que donde esta mi abuelo...estas en la luna de verdad ehh

-Salio tenia que ir de guardia,segun me dijo... porque¿?

-Amss nada simplemente quería saber si tenia que hacerle la comida o no -se callo un momento y se sonrojo- te e exado de menos...

-Yo tambien Lil...-La bese en la frente como solia hacer desde que era pequeña-mira-le entrege el ramo de rosas.

-Gracias jake! ven vamos a ponerlas en agua.

Dijo llendo a la cocina.

-Y como fue el viaje¿? si se puede saber claro..

-Puff ya me conoces, bien pero el aterrisaje... ums..

-Jajajaj me hubiese gustado verte la cara.

Me dio con una balleta mientras me miraba mal.

-A no m hace gracia....

-Jajajaaj-comense a reírme mas fuerte- tu nunca cambiaras de verdad....

-Lo se -dijo mientras me pasaba el jarrón con las rosas, las deje en el salón mientras veíamos una película, mi instinto se activo al oler el hedor de un vampiro, el timbre de casa sonó, la retuve a mi lado para que no se levantase.

-Jake tengo que abrir....

-No es necesario-dije volviendo a la película.

Me miro un instante y caí hipnotizado en sus ojos,aprovecho que solté mi agarre y salio corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la peor persona no podía haber estado allí.

-Hola, el coche.... anda! si eres la del avión...

-Hola... mateo no¿?

-Si...Alec!! mira es Lilith, la chica del avión.

Me acerque a la puerta alejando a Lil.

-Entra en casa.

-Pero jake....

-Entra y dejame hablar a mi-dije empujándola dentro y cerrando tras de mi.

-Qué haceis aqui¿?-pregunte mientras me apoyaba en la puerta.

-Jacob no te enfades....

-Que no me enfade¿? que hacéis aquí¿? no se os a perdido nada...

-Es el... quiere verla ...

-Me importa lo mas mínimo,no quiero que os acerquéis a ella

-A ellos no se lo puedes negar, asi lo quieras jacob...

* * *

bueno asta aquí espero que os guste ^^

dejad comentarios


	3. Chapter 3 Alec Vulturis

Alec POV

Vi a aquella chica sentada sola,Edward nos habia enviado para protegerla y cuidarla...

-Perdona....-dije pero ella no me respondio.

-"Estara dormida" me dije mientras la movia nuevamente-Perdona..

-Eh..Si¿?

-Perdone señorita pero es que ese asiento es mio...

-No,es el mio mire mi billete-la mire unos instantes no se parecia mucho a Edward era mas bien de ojos color miel y su cabello era una mezcla de el de Edward y el de Bella.

-Oh.. mil disculpas..-me gire hacia Mateo-Mateo!! no son estos!

-Alec..son los de detras...-dijo mi primo riendose-Lamento que el idiota de mi primo la molestara...

-Em.. no pasa nada tranquilo...

-¿Como te llamas?-Le pregunte mientras sonreia.

-Primero decidme vuestros nombres....

-Yo soy Alec y este es mi primo Mateo como ya lo abras escuchado...

-Si, encantada soy Lilith

-Encantado de conocerte preciosa-dije mientras le daba un beso en su mano- nos vemos luego

Nos sentamos detrás de ella, la verdad no sabia porque pero esa chica me robo el corazón la primera vez que la vi, cunado nació, se veia hermosa.. pero bella la queria lejos de ella ya que su sed no podia controlarla y ella era mas humana que vampiro...

Cuando llegamos a tierra firme, Mateo y yo nos la ingeniamos para salir jusnto detrás de ella, para seguirla asta suc asa de Forks...

-Mateo.. es necesario hacer esto ¿?-Pregunte mirando por la ventana.

Llevabamos alli desde hace una hora exactamente y o sucedia absolutamente nada, solo habia llegado colocado sus cosas y duchandose.

-Si, Alec sabes que Edward nos dijo" como no la cuidéis como es debido lo pagareis con vuestra vida" y sabes que el se enfada muy pronto no es como Emmeth....

Suspire como respuesta, minutos después el olor del lugar cambio, reconocería esa fetidez así me la enmascararan con mas olores... El lobo habia llegado, Intente salir del coche pero mateo me interrumpio.

-Dejamelo a mi , ademas Charlie se va ya....

-Pero... y si le pasa algo .. los lobos son inestables!

-Alec por dios tranquilisate ni que fuese te novia...

lo mire y cerre la puerta del coche y deje que el fuese el que se ocupara en esto ..

Lo vi tocar la puerta, Lilith tardaba en salir pero al final lo hizo , estaba en calcetines y un poco despeinada.

-Mateo es lilith!-Grito derrepente mi primo

Salude con mi mano,pero derrepente aparecio ese chucho...

empujo a Lilith dentro mientras el amenazaba a Mateo..

Al poco rato volvio al coche, y lo arranco.

-Mision fallida primo-me dijo mientras conducia hacia la mancion


End file.
